camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyche's Cabin
Tyche's Cabin , Goddess of Fortune aka Lady Luck. Patron and mother to the residents in this cabin.]] Description Tyche's Cabin looks a small stone building. Two stone columns sit on either side of the entrance supporting a flashing neon sign that says "TYCHE". This has been known to irritate other campers at night. Inside the cabin is a carpeted floor and several games reside in the room. The cabin was gifted with a slot machine and a card table so the children of Tyche could practice their luck. The beds are in the lofts above the slot machines, with green canopies. Residents Counsellor #Nolan Coldlad (2 Quests) Lieutenant #Jake Vinco Mauris (1 Quest) Members #Miracle Smith #Royale Thorne #Jason Kerr #Connor Cooper #Davian Curran #Natalia Thorne Adoption #Julia Cooper (See, User:Jenna Fraen) Campers Not Year Round #Talan Styles #Landon Styles (1 Quest) Former Members #Jack Noir (Left Camp) #Chryssa Love (Luck Nymph) #Najid Sadiq (Left Camp) #Leon Infelix (Dead) #Patrick McCarthy (Left Camp) Gallery Powers Offensive #Children of Tyche are able to bless a weapon with a “lucky” shot, so that the next attack strikes the target, this can not be used repeatedly as it is severely draining on the user. Defensive #Children of Tyche have the minor ability to foresee the action of others, such as the course of action an opponent will take when attacking and dodge or parry according; however, if the prediction is wrong, this may cost the child of Tyche dearly. #Children of Tyche are able to curse a weapon with an “unlucky” shot, so that the next attack does not strike its target, this can not be used repeatedly as it is severely draining on the user. Passive #Children of Tyche are able to see the possible outcome of gambles. Supplementary #Children of Tyche are able to temporarily and slightly alter the luck of an individual. The effects do not last long, and the outcome can not bring harm to anyone. #Children of Tyche are able to bless an object, making it into a “lucky” charm, that they can either keep for themselves, or give to someone else, the object when used can bless the user with one shot of extra luck, that can not be used to harm others, and can only be used once. Counsellor Only #In rare cases, a child of Tyche can temporarily and slightly alter the luck of a group. The effects do not last long, the outcome can not bring harm to anyone, and this stuns the user for a short amount of time. Traits #Children of Tyche are generally very lucky in all that they do. #Children of Tyche are generally adept at playing games of chance. Treaties with other cabins Nike's Cabin I (Jake McDonald) have made a treaty with Nike's Cabin. *We have a pact of mutual defense. Athena's Cabin I (Jake McDonald) have made a treaty with Athena's cabin. *We will team up for quests Morpheus' Cabin I (Jake McDonald) Has made a treaty with Morpheus' cabin *Mutual defense Pact Demeter's Cabin I (Jake McDonald) have made a treaty with Demeter's cabin. *We will help each other in fights Morpheus' Cabin *Mutual defence pact Janus' Cabin *Mutual defence pact *Help on quests Dionysus' Cabin I (Jake Vinco Mauris) have made a traty that: *We will team up for Quests. Category:Cabins Category:Children of Tyche